


Home

by Jellonuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: JJP miss each other
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Or maybe the author misses them ):

“Am I dreaming? Park Jinyoung video called me? Please tell me this isn’t a dream, if it is then let me sleep forever” Jaebeom said the moment he picked up the call

“Yeah right you can sleep forever hyung” Jinyoung rolled his eyes “What are you doing hyung?”

“At this point you should’ve asked how am I doing since it’s been ages from the last time you called me”

“Stop sulking hyung, you know my filming has been crazy lately” Jinyoung sighed

“I know, that’s why I don’t want to disturb you by calling you everyday no matter how much I miss you everyday” Jaebeom chuckled before he bend down and picked up nora whom had been meow-ing around his legs knowing her favourite human is on the other line “And I guess Nora misses you too”

“I miss her too” Jinyoung sighed “How are you doing hyung?”

“Without you by my side? Terrible” Jaebeom laughed when Jinyoung snorted “I’m being serious, but anyway how is the filming going? When can I see you?”

“with all these virus going on it’s taking longer than usual” Jinyoung sighed “I miss you hyung” Jinyoung whispered

“I miss you more” Jaebeom lied down on his bed feeling the empty side of the bed where Jinyoung usually occupied when he is at his place “It’s colder now without you here” Jaebeom sighed “And that’s why I’m growing my hair” Jaebeom smiled when Jinyoung laughed from the other side

“Seriously hyung? Your hair makes our fans gone mad, how long are you planning to keep them?”

“As long as you want my majesty”

“I will let you know when I get bored of it” Jinyoung chuckled, after that a moment of silent followed their conversation, there was no words needed because it’s them, it’s Lim Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung afterall, they have spent most of their lives with each other so there was nothing wrong to just be still, feeling each other’s emotions, and communicate through their eyes, after all for them ‘no words needed’

“I need to go back to the filming hyung” Jinyoung’s eyes showed that he didn’t really want to end the conversation but he knew he couldn’t just be selfish

“Alright then, until next time, good luck” _Be safe, take care, and I love you_

“Thanks hyung” _I love you too… so much_

Jaebeom decided, life goes on, even he feels barely alive without Jinyoung by his side, he sighed for the nth-time that day, nothing goes right after the call he had endured the feeling so far by producing a lot of music and play with his cats but nothing could beat the feeling of having Park Jinyoung by his side the video called earlier in the morning proved to him that he indeed miss the sassy man so much ‘maybe I should visit him’ Jaebeom decided to text their manager but before he could do that his apartment door was unlocked and when he saw Jinyoung was standing before him with a smile waving a box of fried chicken and soju on his hands Jaebeom swore they really are soulmate

“I was about to run to you” Jaebeom stepped in closer before he took the chicken and soju away and put it on the ground

“I guess I beat you on that” Jinyoung chuckled

“God, you drive me crazy Park Jinyoung” Jaebeom said before he stepped closer and kissed the life out of Jinyoung

“Then prove me, hyung” Jinyoung said in between their kisses

_Home… it’s so good to be home_

_Home, is where my arms wrapped around you_

_Home is where you are, I love you Lim Jaebeom, always._


End file.
